


Egdog can you hear that?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, All of em are part animal, Animal AU, But i am anyway, But john doesnt know what, Dave is part bird, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I should really not be starting a new fic, Jade is part dog, John is part dog, M/M, Rose is part lynx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 14 you get told your familiar and that animal becomes part of you.<br/>John has just got his familiar and he wants to know Dave's</p><p> </p><p>(Titles gonna be changed as soon as I can think of one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hey I should probably be working on my other fic but I got this idea from a variety of different sources and I just had to do it!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> Pandemonium xx

Your name is John Egbert and you are officially a member of society. You have recentlybeen told your familiar which means you will be morphing soon. You have been told that it is a rather painful process by all of your friends who have already gone through the night of pain and bodily protest that comes with reaching the age of 14, as you were the last to reach the age and therefore the youngest.  
Your familiar is the black labrador and you are so excited you can't wait to-SHIT THAT'S SORE.  
Ah yes, you do believe that was the beginning of the process and your friends were right, it is very sore.  
"Gahhhh." You groan and put your hands to the top of your head and curl up into a ball. There is a crippling pain going through your head and dear lord that is sore!  
Just as you begin to get used to the pain in your head a new and much more uncomfortable pain starts in the base of your spine. You begin writhing in pain and only dimmly realise that, where you had been walking with your father, you were now curled up in pain on the floor of The Centre.  
You feel your father lift you up and, wow you didn't realise that he was that strong, and you are carried to your car and placed carefully in the back seat.  
You dimmly recognise that the car is moving before you lose consciousness and your world fades into darkness.

==>

Your first coherent thought in hours is, fuck that's loud.  
And wow your ears are really picking things up aren't they.  
But alas the talking of your friends continues to be too obnoxiously loud for your splitting headache.  
"When do ya think he's gonna wake up? I'm tired off all this fuckin' waitin' around doin' nothin'."  
Wow Dave must be pretty stressed if he's letting his accent creep into his voice.  
"For gods sake Dave he's only been here for like a day. Rose took about 3 days and even you were out of school for a couple." You hear the indignant voice of your friend, Jade who was obviously fed up with Dave.  
"But still." He whined drawing out the last letter. "I'm bored without my bro."  
To stop his whining you throw a nearby pillow at him and for once you hear it hit its mark, which is quite shocking because usually he flash steps out of the way.  
"Dave stop speaking so loud I've got the worst headache you can imagine."  
"And the sleeping beauty awakens." You hear the sarcastic tone of your friend Rose over the sounds of Dave standing up.  
"Why is everything so stupidly loud, it's gonna drive me insane."  
"Dude are you sure it's us that's loud and not you with stupidly good hearing."  
You finally decide to open your eyes and look confusedly at Dave.  
"Huh?" You grumble, looking at your closest friend.  
Instead of saying anything he just moves his hands up to his head and imitates ears.  
"You kinda have big ass floppy, dog ears." He tells you with the ever present poker face.  
You slowly reach up to feel the new appendages and with a squeak you get up and rush to the bathroom for a mirror. In your confused waking up, you had forgotten what had happened before you collapsed and turn around in a circle before realising that you had sleek black ears that matched and blended with your hair, and also a furry, black tail.  
With that thought on mind you set off back to your friends determined to try out any new skills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya a quick update because I really love this fic and wanted to write more so here ya go!!!  
> Hope you enjoy it!!!  
> (Sorry for the crappy writing I'm hella tired but I really wanted to write this chapter!!!)

Since the day after you woke up is on a Saturday you and Dave will be having bro time. Today you have decided to go for a walk in the park together, instead of the normal staying at home and playing games together, and you want to try out your new skills.  
"So Dave since you promised to tell me what you got as your familiar after I had turned 14, can you tell me now?" You ask politely. You normally wouldn't be that polite to your friends, but you really wanted to know.  
"No can do, dude," you look down slightly disappointed, until you feel his hand on your shoulder. This forces you to look up in surprise, as he never does that sort of thing.  
"But I can show you." He finishes his sentence with a quick flick of his hair and suddenly bright orange wings crack from his back and he launches himself into the air.  
"Oh my god." You say and you honestly can't believe your eyes at the sight of Dave flying.  
His wings shine in the midmorning sun and the subtle changes in the tone of orange reflect the light. You take a step back to admire him flying and damn that's hot.  
Wait what?  
You meant that platonically.  
Except you really didn't. but you weren't gonna talk about that now because Dave was flying!  
You look back into the sky to see Dave doing a loop the loop and it looks amazing  
With a sigh you turn around and take in the view of the park. There was a thick green forest that curved round the crescent moon lake with large empty fields for kids to play on. You saw a young boy signalling to his sister who wasn't paying attention to him, the little boy reached his hands to his mouth and let out a huge shrieking whistle that pierced through you.  
You saw Dave swooping down over you and you curl down onto the floor. Shit why is it always damn whistles. You remember thinking that Dave looks cute when he's worried and with that final thought you're swallowed by the darkness once again.

==>

By this point you're fed up of waking up with a killer headache surrounded by your friends.  
This time when you look up though, there isn't just Dave, Jade and Rose, but also Karkat, Terezi, Vriska and Kanaya.  
You are also not in your own bed.  
With a grunt you turn over to take in your surrounding's. There's a small white table, next to a small white chair, which is next to a bluish curtain which has a balloon floating next to it.  
"Am I in a hospital?" You ask into the loud room, but no one can hear you so you try again.  
"Am I in a hospital?" You ask slightly louder.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP." You shout to get their attention.  
"John!"   
"Egbert."  
"John."  
"Finally."  
You hear all at once and flinch slightly at the sound of everyone talking at once.  
"Why aren't I at home?" You ask slightly worried.  
"Because David here panicked when you collapsed and took you here instead of home. But really it was a good decision because it meant that the doctors could give you something to ease the pain."  
You're slightly confused but you just shrug and look around at your friends.  
"Oh and Jane is on her way over too." Rose finishes.  
You can't wait to see your big sister. You hadn't seen her for a while because she was over at her friend Roxy's when you got back and she hadn't seen your new ears.  
You look at your friends deciding to take a look at the results of their changing.  
There was Terezi with her long lizard tail and the bite that you know to be poisonous, Vriska who could spin spider silk and had an eye that could see 8 times as well as anyone else, Karkat who had soft black dog ears and Kanaya who didn't look like she had much but had sharp fangs and a thirst for blood (sourced from animals of course).  
There was also your close friends like Dave, Jade and Rose who had wings, German Shepherd ears and tail and lynx ears and tail respectively.  
"Hey Dogbert are you even listening?"   
"Uhhhh..." You had been too busy thinking of your friends different familiars.  
"So no then." Dave said looking down on you through his round shades.  
"Well Jade and Rose have volunteered to help you come to terms with your new hearing so this doesn't happen again."  
"Oh cool." You say smiling, just as your sister Jane walked in.  
She ran over and hugged you her large bunny ears hitting john slightly as she leant down.  
"I was a bit worried when Dave told me what had happened, but you're okay now." Your sister had helped you through so much over the years so you were grateful for her being here.  
"The doctors say that you can come home now too, so I'll drive you. But you'll have to get up now so we can get back to Dad."  
You agree and as you walk out the door to your cramped little room you turn around and wave to your friends. As you turn back through the door you can't help but notice how Dave's hair shines in the late day sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya thank you for reading and I was wondering if any of you had any ideas for a new title cuz my current one's terrible and I need help!!! Any ideas or questions just leave a comment!!!  
> I would also like to thank KanekiCrepes23 for giving me the animal idea for Jane (I thought cuz of lil seb!!  
> Pandemonium xx


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya all i would like to apologise in advance because I know the writing is terrible but I don't really have the skill to do much better but anyway I hope you enjoy and sorry about the long wait!!!

"Dave, I am not a homosexual!" You feel yourself cringe as you say the words, and you're pretty sure he does to.  
It's true though, you aren't. But you are most definitely attracted to your very best friend, Dave Strider.  
It started when you were young and saw Dave running after his bro when his bro had walked in on yoiu and Dave cuddling on the couch during a scary movie. He had asked Dave if that meant he had finally got the balls to ask you out and Dave chased him out of the room with one of the shitty swords that always lay around his apartment.  
This had then set you thinking about what sort of feelings the ones you had for Dave were. He was your best friend and you definitely felt different about him than you did for someone like Rose, but then there was also vriska who you had had a crush on as well so you weren't a homosexual. You were also not heterosexual.  
After many sleepless nights of research you came to the decision that you were most definitely bisexual.  
But that still doesn't stop the awkwardness of your reaction to Dave spontaneously sitting on your lap.  
"Ouch, dude why do you hurt me so?" Dave asks dramatically, and you snort as your antics start to defuse the situation.  
"I'm sorry my love, but it was never meant to be." You say playing along with his harmless banter.  
"But seriously dude, that shit's annoying. We all know you ain't completely straight. Even Terezi noticed and she can't even see you staring at the asses of people on the street."  
You start to splutter at that and attempt to deny it.  
Even though you know your friends would all accept you consideringthat there was more gay couples than straight couples in your friend group, you still hadn't told any of your friends that you were bi even though you were sure they all knew.  
You find yourself still holding Dave around the waist as he trys to stand up.  
"Yeah and what does mister 'not a homosexual' have to say about the fact that thou aren't letting me stand up?" You quickly let him go and push him of your lap.  
"Okay then coolkid what do you have to say on the matter of my sexuality? Or even yours?"  
"Well I know that I am pan and that I have caught you staring at my ass enough to know that you are bi or possibly pan."  
You turn away from him on your seat and snort. Good lord please make this awkward conversation stop.  
Thankfully at the moment of you thinking this Karkat walks in with Jade on his arm saying that they were going to the movies and offering you guys the spare seats that they had booked for Rose and Kanaya who had decided to stay in. You quickly took upon the offer and found yourself at the cinema in no time sitting down for a movie.  
All throughout the movie you were looking over at Dave as he got more and more into a plot that you weren't even paying attention to. It was strange for you to ignore a movie, but you couldn't pay attention to anything when Dave was around.  
When the movie ended you got up to leave but ended up crashing into Jake and Dirk on the way out. You found yourself staring at Dave as him and his brother spoke until you felt Jake pull you away from the group.  
"Look I know you're going to protest to this old chap, but you really have to make a move on Dave quick. Ah ah ah, no interrupting." He said as you tried to tell him off.  
"It is incredibly obvious and Strider would have to be blind not to notice, at this point you just gotta tell him. If Dirk hadn't told me then I would never even be with him and he is, quite honestly, the love of my life." You think over his words and wonder whether you should take his advice or not.  
But you had seen Jake's ears move which meant he was really telling you what he thought and you were happy he had but you were getting tired of getting told the same thing by various different people.  
You turned again to look at Dirk and Dave and noticed how startlingly different the two were. While they shared the colouring of their hair and skin, their familiars couldn't be more different, Dave's being large beautiful birds wings and Dirk's being slick fox ears, you were startled by what that reflected on their personalities.  
You hadn't noticed Jake slip away and cursed as Dave noticed that you were standing alone, wanting to avoid another hopelessly awkward conversation.  
"Sup dude, what did ol' Jakey want with you?"  
"Oh nothing really." You say with a shrug and Dave drops the subject surprisingly quickly.  
You don't sleep much that night as you try and decide whether or not to risk your friendship because of a crush.  
By the time the moon is fully up you have come to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll try to make it sooner rather than later!!! I'm not sure how long this is going to be but will probably not be more than six chapters but I'll try to make it as long as I can without it being to boring!!! If you have any questions or suggestions please just leave a comment and I will almost definitely answer you!!! I would appreciate any criticism as well so if you see any mistakes please let me know!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its a bit short but its still longer than the chapters of my other fic so \\_(*_*)_/ what you gonna do? Any way hope you enjoyed and of you have any questions or queries about this fic or au just comment!!!


End file.
